


Accidents Lead to... Pets?

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Seeker Trines, Shooting Guns, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Teaching someone how to shoot didn't normally lead to gaining a pet, right?
Series: OC Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Accidents Lead to... Pets?

Monarch walked off the ship first, blaster in hand and optics scanning the horizon. It was indeed a deserted planet, no significant life forms on their scanners, and no one around for miles. Not even a building as far as she could see.

She holtered the blaster, waving a hand at the other two smaller seekers watching her. "It's safe. Come on, Cascade, we're gonna teach you how to shoot."

Cascade walked down the ramp, looking up at Monarch. "But, I thought I was banned from even touching a blaster?"

Monarch patted her back, nudging her to walk forward. There were several large boulders convinently placed around their landing area, a few turbofoxes scurrying around and hiding in the cool shade of the boulders. "You are, so I'm going to teach you how to aim. Remember, the barrel points away from you and your friends."

Cascade softly huffed, giving Nexus a look when she snickered softly. "I know which end goes where."

Nexus unclipped her sniper rifle from around her torso, holding the big gun to Cascade. "Here, sniping a non moving target is easy. It doesn't kick much, either."

Monarch nodded and took the rifle, walking out a few more paces before laying flat on her front, setting it up on its' kickstand. She motioned Cascade to join her on the dusty ground and rolled her optics when Cascade made a face. "We'll take a shower when we leave, princess."

Cascade pouted, begrudgingly laying on her front beside Monarch. She awkwardly placed her hands where Monarch's were, keeping her finger off the trigger. "I don't like shooting. It hurts bots."

Monarch patted her back. "I might not always be here to defend you, Cascade. I know Nexus is a great shot, but you still need to learn, too."

Cascade squirmed, peering down the scope. "Okay... Is the safety off?"

Monarch nodded and pushed herself to stand up, taking several steps back. Nexus ducked behind her, watching Cascade. "All you have to do is pull the trigger. Just hit the rock, it's a big target."

Cascade nodded slightly, her wings flicking quickly as she adjusted the rifle some. She swallowed thickly and slid her claw along the trigger. Holding her vents, she pulled the trigger and squeaked when the gun fired, dropping the butt of the rifle onto the dirt.

Nexus flicked her visor on, zooming in on the rock. She softly sighed. "Not a single scorch mark. You hit something though... Wait, you hit a turbofox, I see it now."

Cascade practically jumped up, scurrying over to Nexus. "Is it dead?" Her field radiated fear and worry, her wings twitching quickly and her claws tapping together.

Nexus shook her head, sliding her visor back into her helm. "It's still alive, you only hit it's leg."

Monarch walked over to lay behind the gun, easily pressing it to her shoulder to look down the scope. "I'll put it out of its misery."

Cascade shook her head quickly and transformed, blasting off and flying towards the rock, before either of them could stop her. Monarch quickly flipped the safety on, yelling at her, "Cascade! Get back here!"

Nexus softly sighed, transforming and hovering in place for a moment. "Let's go get her. She's determined when she has an idea stuck on her processor."

Monarch nodded, jumping into a transformation before they took over Cascade. Bad flier or not, she was fast. She was already kneeling by the injured turbofox, holding out a few of her treasured crystalline candies and cooing softly at it.

Nexus smoothly landed beside her, stirring up dust and kneeling beside her. The turbofox had a nasty scorch on its' back left leg and was hissing angrily at Cascade, swiping whenever she reached too close. It was puffed up, despite being covered in less spikes than the average turbofox.

Nexus softly spoke, "Cascade, it's just a turbofox. There's lots of them on a lot of planets. Let's just kill it and get back to praciticing. It's just suffering."

Cascade looked at her with wet optics, her wings drooping down sadly. "If it's suffering, we have to help it! We can take care of it!"

Monarch gently patted her back, stroking between her wings. "Cascade, we can't bring a wild animal onto the ship. None of us know how to care for it and we don't have a cage for it."

Cascade gaped at her, seemingly apalled at the idea of the cage. "No! I'll take care of it, I promise!"

Nexus sighed, giving her a look. "Cascade, you barely know how to take care of yourself."

Cascade shook her head quickly and focused on the whimpering turbofox. She gently took a candy from her palm, tossing it just in front of it. The turbofox eyed her and quickly swiped it close in its' front paws, pulling it close and eating it.

The little animal ate it quickly and slowly moved forward, eating the next offered piece between her claws. Cascade smiled brightly and held out the last few pieces in her palm. Cascade shifted closer and carefully slid her arms around the turbofox, lifting it up and tucking it to her chest.

The turbofox squirmed at being held, but surprisingly didn't bite at her. Cascade turned on her heel, starting walking back to the ship. Nexus and Monarch shared an exasperated look behind her back, following her.

Monarch softly sighed. "Cascade, you are taking care of it and cleaning after it."

Nexus nodded in agreement. "What are you gonna name it anyway?"

Cascade blinked, tilting her head slightly. "Umm... Foxy! His name is Foxy!"

Her trine members groaned. Now they had a pet. Wonderful.


End file.
